<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clover (Fishing) by BlossomFromFear</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567842">Clover (Fishing)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomFromFear/pseuds/BlossomFromFear'>BlossomFromFear</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eye Of The Beholder [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Other, POV Clover Ebi, POV Male Character, POV Third Person Limited</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:48:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomFromFear/pseuds/BlossomFromFear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clover takes a week-long vacation in Argus and it's high time he got some fishing in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eye Of The Beholder [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Clover (Fishing)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun had yet to show its face when Clover woke up in an enormous bed fitted with a chiffon bedspread comfy enough to consider getting his own. </p><p>This room had been more luxurious than he had intended, but it's been years since he's left the always uptight Atlas air so maybe...maybe it was well deserved. Before now, he never would have considered going on a vacation. But after a solid week of persistent nagging from a certain grumpy bird, about how Clover of all people should have time for himself to unwind, he caved like a house of cards and made the arrangements to take a week off. It was suggested that his fishing trip be in Argus since it had been what his raven-haired counterpart described as the "prime real estate" of fishing spots. <br/><br/>Bleary-eyed, he glanced out the window which blessed him with the best ocean view in all of Argus. Turquoise eyes set their sights on waves gently crashing onto the shore below, watching as the water greets the sand with a white seafoam before retreating. With the tide, he too began to rise.</p><p><em>Wow. I knew Argus was nice to look at, but I didn't realize that it was this breathtaking.</em> </p><p>Practiced hands found their positions for the usual morning stretches to further wake up for the day. The brunet then strolled over to the dresser for an outfit, moved toward the closet for his fishing gear, and laid them out on the bed.</p><p>A quick shower later and the sun was starting to make its presence known. When he was dressed and ready to go he made a swift exit from the room and onto the nearest elevator. <br/><br/>The sidewalk stopped short of where the sand started, his search for the perfect spot to set up shop began. Scanning around, he caught sight of a small dock off in the distance and sand started to shift under each tranquil step as he headed that way. </p><p>Once on the dock, the sounds of the water colliding with the posts supporting the walkway filled his ears. Clover stood still to take a deep breath, letting the salty mist rest on his tongue briefly while setting down the tackle box and cooler. The weight of his Scroll wasn't unnoticed as it sat in his back pocket, remembering that he should turn it off while fishing. Removing it from the pocket, Clover stared at the Scroll.</p><p>
  <em>What if they need me back up in Atlas? I have to be available...Maybe I can turn the volume up and keep it off to the side? That works. </em>
</p><p>The line was cast out and gently fell into the water as he settled himself down on the dock, legs hanging over the edge. Aside from the faint chatter at the bar further down the beach, it was peaceful. A gust of wind whipped through his hair, sending a slight shiver down his spine.</p><p>
  <em>It's a lot warmer here than it is back at home...I hope everyone's doing okay without me. The paperwork is probably gonna be a mile high by the time I get back, I feel it. None of the Ops have ever been the best about being on top of that sort of thing, guess now's a good a time as any to learn to be. </em>
</p><p>He'd wondered how briefings would go and if there's effective communication between the teams and other sectors of Atlas' military system. Yeah, the Ace Ops never needed to say much to <em>each other </em>but that's never been a universal thing. The rift between Atlas and Mantle had been an example of that. Even the disconnect between Atlas and the rest of Remnant was exposing their neck a little too much for his own liking; not that he could really put his two-cents in any way.</p><p>Before he could linger on the issues with Atlas' executive decisions, there was a tug on the line. Immediately reeling in, the line was tight, he could tell whatever it was on the other end had no intentions of being caught so easily. A few moments of tug of war and it was soon to be a victory for Clover when he saw it surfacing near the dock, it had been a sea bass. </p><p>
  <em>For such a small fish, it sure put up a fight. This was a great idea to go fishing, it's...it's been too long.</em>
</p><p>He tossed it in the water and proceeded with catching more fish; forgetting about the duties that wait for him when he returns. It became a simple pattern of catch and release every few minutes, a therapeutic use of his muscle memory. There were plenty of unique and colorful fish out in the ocean, he had caught so many already but he knew that it was barely scratching the surface in regards to how many species that were out there. </p><p>The sun was beginning to dip down into the water as he cast out one final line for the day. Body radiating warmth from being outside all day, boldening naturally melanin soaked skin. It didn't take long until he felt a hard pull on the other end of the line, bringing up a massive Northern Red Snapper that was too big to throw back.</p><p>
  <em>This'll make a nice dinner for Qrow and I once I'm home. That man deserves so much more for all he's done to get me out here.</em>
</p><p>From insisting on taking Clover's place to keep things running smoothly instead of having to spend well over a week finding a temporary replacement; to helping with packing the suitcase and booking the hotel. Qrow holding down the fort while he's away put his mind at ease a tad, but not entirely considering he has a track record of pissing James off royally...be it intentional or otherwise.</p><p>To end on a good note with a phenomenal catch would be the thing to do, he got up and turned to face the end of the dock. Deepened shades of indigo melded with the vibrant fiery orange and red hues of the sky closest to the sun to form different variations of violet somewhere in the middle. Hurriedly retrieving his Scroll to take a picture in hopes to show it to Ruby, Yang, and their friends at a later date. <br/><br/><em>He sure wasn't kidding when he said it was prime real estate to fish here. Barely any time to breathe in between catches is certainly the best way to spend the day <span class="u">and</span> there's a beautiful sunset. Can't ask for anything better than that, except maybe next time I won't go alone. </em></p><p>Returning to his suite, stomach full from a small culinary adventure, he put his gear away and stored the catch. Yoga had always been his go-to when it came to unwinding and today was no exception. Clover eased himself into a few different poses, feeling muscles that were unknowingly tensed up release and relax. <br/><br/>Finally ready to climb into bed and close his eyes...at least, that's what he had hoped for. The next hour was frequent tossing and turning before he defeatedly grabbed the Scroll to go through old files as well as new missions taken by the Ace-Ops since he's been away. </p><p>There had been too many what-ifs that crossed his mind, huffing in annoyance that now of all times is when he decides to overthink. Flat out refusing to be robbed of sleep after such a wonderful day he chose to do something about it. Clover found a position that was the most comfortable and started counting his breaths until it became monotonous, eventually stilling his thoughts. Eyelids growing heavy with every few exhales, sleep soon overtook him. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>